Not another spartan tutor!
by Hitsugaya Hibari Nico Robin
Summary: Rosa was told not to go outside after 11 o'clock. It can't be that bad right? If it only gives the sister of the greatest hitman in the world a life goal of annoying the Vongola 10th gen for etern-*CRASH* "Die, tuna-fish!" *Throws water balloons* "HIEEE! Reborn, help me!" "This is good training. Rosa, continue." Rated T to be safe.
1. The Beginning

**This is my first fanfic, so... hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**"Hello"**- Italian  
"Hello" - Japanese  
_"Hello"_ - Thoughts  
*HELLO* - SFX

A ten year old Rosa scrambled to her feet, long dark hair swishing as she ran down to the door where a man stood about to leave, a green chameleon perched on his black fedora

**"Fratello! How long will it be until you get back?" **

The man smiled sadly and patted her on the head.

**"I don't know Rosa. Nono says it might be quite a long job this time and I'll probably have to stay in the Vongola mansion for at least a month. I'm sorry I can't take you with me..." **

**"That's okay!"** Rosa said, smiling brightly.** "You're jobs are quite dangerous, aren't they?" **

Reborn smiled and turned to leave.

**"Oh yeah, don't go out from eleven to four, ok?"** He called as he left.

She smiled and nodded before softly closing the door. As soon as the door clicked shut she sighed and trudged through the cold, empty house.

Half a year later...

Rosa sighed.

"Reborn-nii's still not back yet..."

As she ghosted through the long, dark corridors of the house, she heard a knock at the door.

"I wonder who it could be..." She mumbled pulling open the door.

She then froze and blinked.

"There's no-one here..."

"I'm down here, kora!"

Rosa blinked and looked down A little boy with blonde hair, a green headband and a blue pacifier looked angrily up at her.

"Um... Little kid-san... Are you lost or something?"

The boy's eyebrow twitched and he jumped up to hit her firmly on the head.

"Ow... What was that for!"

"MY NAME IS COLONELLO NOT LITTLE BOY-SAN! AND I AM NOT LOST KORA!"

Rosa sniffed.

"Colonello... I think Reborn-nii introduced me to a man called Colonello. He looked a lot like you but older..."

Colonello cleared his throat and pulled out a short script from his jacket pocket.

"Due to circumstances surrounding your brother, Reborn, the Vongola have been advised by CEDEF to keep you under protection from being targeted by mafioso going after Reborn."

Colonello handed her a piece of paper.

"Come to this address at 12:00 midnight."

He launched himself over a nearby building, disappearing out of sight.

Rosa closed the door quietly.

**"But I can't go out past eleven..." **

Twelve o'clock, that night

Rosa stepped outside and closed the door behind her. The dark street was quiet, with no-one in sight.

**"I wonder what fratello was so worried about... There's no-one here." **

Rosa strolled through the quiet streets, occasionally checking the map Colonello gave her.

Rosa heard a quiet footstep from behind her and spun around, but the street was still empty. She turned around and was about to start walking again when a muffled gunshot echoed on the so far quiet street. Her head whipped around to find she was still alone. Confused, she drew her pistol and carefully tiptoed through the streets.

**"I think I see why fratello didn't wan't me to go out now..." **

Suddenly a large hand grabbed the back of her collar.

"Aah!" Rosa yelped as black began to envelope her sight.

"Let me... Go..."

...

...

...

...

"There are ways to get her here quietly without knocking her out, kora!"

"But she would've killed me otherwise! Did you see what she did to that assassin?"

"Iemitsu, if a little kid could kill you I would be very surprised."

"... You know you do look like a little kid Lal. Colonello too."

"Don't bring me into this kora!"

"Lal! Calm down! I didn't mean it as an insult!"

Two hard thwacking sounds rang out and Rosa jolted awake to see a toddler standing in front of a knocked out man and vaguely familiar toddler.

"You finally woke up? You're in the CEDEF headquarters if you were wondering. I'm Lal Mirch, this is Iemitsu, Colonello you've already met." She said, nudging the man and toddler on the floor with her foot.

Rosa nodded.

"Reborn-nii told me all about you."

A muffled groan came from the man and he pulled himself upright.

"You're Reborn's sister right? Welcome, I'm Sawada Iemitsu."

Rosa blinked at the man in front of her.

"Reborn-nii said to never trust you." She deadpanned.

Everyone in the room collectively sweatdropped as Iemitsu's eyebrow twitched. He stormed out of the room, grumbling something about "Damn that little Reborn... I'm soooooo going to get him for this..."

A boy with brown hair a little past his chin popped his head through the doorway.

"Rosa-dono, am I correct?"

Rosa turned to face him.

"Hai. That's me." She smiled.

"Ah, does thou wish to make thy way to thy room?"

Rosa blinked.

"Um..."

Another person with waist-length blonde hair and thick framed glasses poked her head around the door frame.

"Basil speaks... Interesting japanese. He was asking whether you wanted to go to your new room."

"Aah." Rosa nodded. "And who are you?" She added bluntly.

The woman rolled her eyes.

"I'm Oregano. Iemitsu wanted to see you once you had finished settling in. Colonello and Lal too." She said, leaving Basil to be the guide.

Colonello stood up and brushed himself off.

"Lal and I will go see Iemitsu now kora!"

Rosa nodded as they left, and she and Basil went to find her room.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Sorry if it was a bit boring, the story will get more interesting as it goes on (I hope). The next couple of chapters will probably be more intro though.**

**Please Review! \(^-^)/**


	2. Arrival in Namimori

**I just realised I didn't put the disclaimer in the last chapter, so I'll make sure Rosa does it this time.**

**Rosa: "HHNR does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No matter how epic it is..."  
**

**Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.**

Another two years later...

Now thirteen years old, Rosa slid her sunglasses back over her eyes, and tipped her fedora to cover most of her face. She strode through the airport, giggling to herself.

"Hahaha, Reborn-nii is gonna get such a surprise!~"

Her giggles shifted to an evil cackle and her dark eyes glinted. People standing near her shivered and turned away, border patrol eyeing her suspiciously.

"All passengers for flight 36 please make your way to terminal 2 to board your flight."

Rosa skipped her way to the terminal before checking a file in her hand again.

"Still, it might be interesting to meet this... Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Timeskip~

"Finally in Namimori~" Rosa hummed, her shoulder length black hair bouncing as she skipped down the footpath. With her curly bangs, suit top and black skirt, she looked just like a feminine, fourteen-year-old version of her brother. After ushering off a Vongola lackey to put her suitcase in her hotel room, (the borrowed lacky being a present from CEDEF specifically for this purpose,) Rosa came to a stop in front of a neat, two story house. Slipping a red rose pin on the band of her fedora, she grinned and walked up to the front door.

Meanwhile, in the room of everyone's favourite tuna fish...

*BOOM*

"Baka-Tsuna, to simplify you have to expand by multiplying the first factor in each set of brackets, then the second of the first with the first of the second, then multiply the second of the first and second. You then collect the like terms and this will prove that (a-b) (a-b) = a squared - 2ab + b squared. Everyone in your grade should be able to do that."

"..." Tsuna sweatdropped. "Don't you think that's a little too hard?"

"Ahahaha! Don't worry Tsuna! We can just fail together!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

Reborn growled.

"You... will... NOT... be... failing!"

*BOOM*

"HIEEEEEEE! I'LL DO IT!"

"Ahahaha, what a funny kid!"

*CRASH*

"Juudaime! Are you alright?!"

"Gokudera... Did you just jump through my window?"

"Yes juudaime!"

"... This is the second floor."

"If it's for juudaime I can do anything!"

"Ahahaha! You're funny, Gokudera!"

"Shut up, baseball idiot!"

*KNOCK KNOCK*

The four occupants of the room turned to see Nana, smiling brightly.

"Reborn-kun, there's someone here to see you."

"Thank you Nana, I'll be down there soon." Reborn said as the door clicked shut.

"Tsuna, to be a good mafia boss you must be able to confront assassins head on. Go down and see who's at the door."

"HIEEEEEE?! IT'S AN ASSASSIN?!"

Reborn sipped a cup of coffee that had miraculously appeared in his hands.

"No."

"HIEEEEEEE! SO BLUNT!"

"Ahahaha!"

"Are you okay, juudaime?!"

Tsuna thought for a moment.

"But if it's someone here to see Reborn and it's not an assassin... Who is it?"

Reborn sighed.

"Do I have to repeat myself? Go down and see who's at the door." He clicked the safety catch off his gun. "Or do you need more motivation?"

A sudden scramble had three boys racing out the door.

"HIEEEEEEE!"

"Hahaha!"

"Juudaime!"

**Hopefully I'll post the next chapter soon. Please review!**


	3. Hello there Dino!

**After an eternity, I'm back! Enjoy the new chapter everyone!**

**I don't own anything apart from Rosa, btw**

* * *

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto crashed through the hallway and yanked open the door. A figure who looked suspiciously like Reborn was waiting outside the door.

"Who are you?" They called simultaneously.

Rosa blinked.

"... Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, I presume?"

The three aforementioned boys looked at her suspiciously. (Apart from Yamamoto, who just smiled as per usual.)

Rosa smiled.

"Pleased to meet you, future boss of the Vongola."

Tsuna collapsed on the ground.

_"More mafia people!" _

"Juudaime! Are you okay?! Stupid woman, look what you did to juudaime!" Gokudera shouted, lighting his dynamite.

"Guests should be treated courteously." A hard kick in the head from Reborn sent Gokudera to the ground next to his beloved juudaime.

"Reborn!"

The hitman tutor looked up.

"Hm?"

Reborn nearly gasped in surprise. Nearly. He is the world's greatest hitman after all.

"Rosa?"

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto looked up, confused.

"Who?!"

Reborn turned to them and glared.

"Go do your homework."

**"I missed you fratello!" **

By the time Reborn had been released from being glomped to death, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto had dissapeared into Tsuna's room. Reborn and Rosa's faces both turned serious.

**"This is the curse?" **

Reborn nodded sadly.

**"Come inside, we can talk more about it there." **

...

**"Colonello and Lal filled me in on everything else." **

**"I see. Well, you're alright now. Even if you had to be around that Colonello." **

**"Yeah. By the way, that's your student right? Sawada Tsunayoshi?" **

**"Future boss of the Vongola. Would you like to help me train him?" **

They both smirked.

**"I'd love to." **

The next day...

"Tsuna, you're going to be late for school."

"Five... More... Minutes..."

"Your breakfast is going to get cold."

Tsuna blearily opened an eye in confusion.

"Eh? You usually would have beat me up by now..."

Tsuna jolted upright.

"HIEEEEEEE! YOU'RE NOT REBORN!"

Rosa blinked.

"Have you already forgotten who I am?"

Tsuna panicked.

"Of course not!"

"So... Who are you again?"

lll  
OTL (Rosa)

Reborn jumped atop Tsuna's gravity-defying brown hair.

"She is my sister and she will be staying in Namimori for a while. You will show her around Namimori Middle and there will be no complaints."

"But-"

"THERE WILL BE NO COMPLAINTS."

"HIEEEEEEE!"

Thus a poor abused Tuna-fish began his day.

At Namimori Middle School

"Class, we have a new student today who transferred here from Italy. You can come in now."

Rosa stepped in, beaming.

"I'm Kishimoto Rosa, please take care of me."

Gokudera gasped.

"It's that woman again! Don't worry juudaime, I'll protect you!" He shouted, jumping in front of Tsuna's desk.

Rosa beamed.

The class stared.

Yamamoto laughed.

"Ahahaha, you're funny Gokudera!"

"Shut up baseball idiot!"

"Where have I seen this situation before?..."

Thus chaos ensued. (No pun intended, if you made that connection)

Tsuna turned to Rosa, who was still standing at the front of the classroom, watching the ruckus while smiling happily.  
"She's way too much like Reborn!"  
He shivered at the thought of a second spartan tutor.  
"Well, she can't be nearly as scary as Reborn..."

Reborn, who was watching from outside sighed.  
"So naïve, dame-Tsuna."

That afternoon-

Rosa hummed happily as she skipped alongside Tsuna, on their way home from school. Suddenly, Tsuna came to a stop in front of a large crowd of men in suits standing outside his house.

"Ara? Tsuna, are you oka- OMG IT'S THE CHIAVARONE FAMIGLIA!" Rosa dashed inside, leaving the men murmuring amongst each other, confused.  
"Ah, that was Rosa san just now!" One of them exclaimed, and the other men began to chuckle, commenting on how "she had grown so much, but hadn't really changed".

"..." Tsuna sighed. "I don't know many normal people do I..."

The man he had stopped in front of turned to him.  
"We were instructed to only let Sawada family members through." He told Tsuna.

"U-Uh... I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi..." He stuttered out.

"Eh?" The suited man exclaimed "Then come right through!" Tsuna was confused, but continued on inside.

Tsuna cautiously tiptoed through his house. Opening his bedroom door slowly, he peered around it.

"Ciaossu, Tsuna."

"Nice to meet you Vongola tenth. I'm the Chiavarone famigila's tenth boss, Dino.

Inner Tsuna collapsed on the ground.

_"Mafia people again?!" _

Pausing, Tsuna looked up again.  
"Wait, do I know you?"

Tsuna was ignored by the newcomer, who proceeded to give him a once-over, then turned to Reborn.

"He's no good! You don't have the aura, you don't seem ambitious, there's no sense of anticipation, and you look unlucky, too."

"Your legs are short." Reborn added.

Watching Tsuna gape at Dino, Rosa burst out laughing.  
"Hahaha, now you look like a tuna fish too!" making Tsuna's jaw drop even lower.

*click*

Rosa smirked, putting away her camera.  
"Blackmail is so much fun!~"  
Reborn smirked as well.  
"You learned well, Rosa."  
Tsuna sunk to the floor once again.  
"They're the same!"  
Dino leaned over and patted Tsuna on the back.  
"I know it's hard, but you'll get used to then one day."

Tsuna looked up at him.  
"You sound like you're talking from experience..." Dino nodded solemnly as Reborn explained.  
"Dino is your senior apprentice."

Dino looked at Tsuna's confused expression and continued.  
"Don't let the things I said get you down, Vongola tenth. Before I met Reborn my capabilities to be a boss were zero too."

Tsuna was shocked.  
"Before you met Reborn? That means..."

Reborn nodded.  
"I was tutoring Dino before I came here."

"What about Rosa?"

"I didn't see her while Reborn was tutoring me, but I knew her before that." Dino explained.

Rosa stood up.  
"Ok, dame-Tsuna, dame-Dino, if we're all going to be starting here today, which I was told was the plan, why don't we play a game?"

Rosa's eyes glinted darkly and Reborn shared a knowing smirk, making Dino and Tsuna shiver in fear.

"What about... Truth or Dare?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading the next chapter, and thanks to NoodleCats and RedHornedUnicorn for reviewing!**

**Please send in your truth or dare suggestions! PM or leave a review to let me know what you think they should do XD.  
**

**Until next time everyone!  
**


	4. Truth or Dare?

I'M SOOOOOO SORRY EVERYONE! I really haven't updated at all, have I? Hehehehe... Why don't you lovely readers just read the chapter while I... Go do something important? *runs away*

After dinner (which Dino had utterly failed in eating), Rosa began to make various phone calls which she told Tsuna and Dino were "very important". As soon as she was finished, the doorbell rang and Nana opened the door to reveal most of Tsuna's friends.

Inner Tsuna collapsed.  
"Rosa... What did you do?!"

Rosa ran to met the group who had gathered outside the door.  
"Hello everyone!"

Nana turned to Rosa.  
"Are these the friends you said were going to come to play?"

"Yes maman. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun." Rosa replied and Nana oozed oblivious sparkles.

Rosa turned back to the group outside.  
"Come on in!"

"Haru thinks this will be fun desu!"

"So we're playing a game?"  
*Oblivious sparkles*

"Everyone's here to the EXTREME!"

"Juudaime! I am honoured to be invited to your home!"

"Hahaha, so what game are we playing?"

"Hn. There are a lot of herbivores crowding here, sister of the baby."

After a lot of ushering and blocking the way so Hibari couldn't "get away from the crowding herbivores", everyone had been seated in Tsuna's room, the full assembly being:

Tsuna  
Dino  
Reborn  
Rosa  
Yamamoto  
Gokudera  
Hibari (who was still trying to leave)  
Ryohei  
Kyoko  
Haru  
Lambo  
I-Pin  
Bianchi (with goggles, so Gokudera wouldn't faint)

Somehow, they all managed to fit comfortably in Tsuna's bedroom. (Stuff logic, this is khr)

"So, shall we begin?" Rosa asked once everyone had settled.  
"I'll begin, the person who I ask will ask next, and it'll continue like that. So, Dino, truth or dare?"

Dino thought for a moment.  
"Uh... Truth?"

Reborn glared at him and shook his head.  
"Baka-Dino... I'm sure I taught you to not be such a wuss."

"W-What?" Dino squeaked.

"He picks dare." Reborn said, flicking the safety catch off his gun and aiming the barrel at Dino's head.

Rosa smirked.  
"Okay then~ Dino, I dare you to call Lal Mirch and tell her you're dating Colonello!"

Dino paled.  
"What?!"

"Um... Who's Lal Mirch?" Tsuna asked.

Rosa grinned at the group.  
"Colonello's unofficial wife!"

Reborn smirked, amused, leaving the others confused.

"Anyway, carry on Dino. We're all waiting."

Dino thought for a moment.  
_"Well, Lal and Colonello are quite far away from here so I guess it won't be too bad, right?"_

Reborn smirked again, reading Dino's thoughts.

"Oh yeah!" Rosa said in realisation.  
"I forgot something! Give me a minute."

Rosa pulled out her phone and began to make a call.  
"Hello? CEDEF headquarters? Oh, Basil! Can you stream me whichever CCTV footage that has Lal in view right now? Clearance type GF!27, code 964ATlko5q. Thanks!"

Dino gulped.  
_"Or maybe not."_

Hesitantly, he picked up his cell phone.  
"Uh... Hi Lal. No, my name is not "horse kid", it's Dino. Yes, as in dinosaur. Well... I wanted to tell you that I'm... Dating Colonello?" He hurriedly ended the call and turned to the rest of the group to find them watching footage of a furious Lal destroying various training rooms and offices in search of a toddler that goes "kora" on a screen Reborn pulled out of nowhere. The footage ended and Rosa smiled at Dino.  
"All right, your go!"

Dino glanced around.  
"Uh... Ryohei? Truth or dare?"

"EXTREME DARE!"

"Alright, call up Tetsuya on Hibari's phone and propose to him, pretending to be Hibari."

"I HAVE TO PRETEND TO BE HIBARI TO THE EXTREME?!"

Rosa blinked at Dino.  
"Dino's got a sadistic side?!"

Reborn shrugged.  
"Why do you think his weapon's a whip?" (A/N: Budum tss! XD)

Rosa sighed.  
"Author-san, nobody cares if you make a joke."

Reborm hit her on the head with a leon-turned-pole.  
"Rosa, stop breaking the fourth wall. Ryohei, do the dare."

"HIBARI! Pass your phone to me to the extreme!"

Hibari grumbled, but proffered his phone after a look from Reborn. Ryohei, taking the phone, quickly dialled Tetsuya.

"Yes director?"

"MARRY ME TO THE EXTREME!"

"Uh... Are you feeling okay director? I'll call up the hospital if you want..."

"I'm EXTREMELY fine! I'm asking you to marry me to the EXTREME!"

"Uh... I'll see you at school...?"

Ryohei shrugged.  
"He hung up to the EXTREME!"

Rosa smiled.  
"Well, at least Hibari will have an awkward meeting with Tetsuya at school tomorrow~ Anyway, it's your turn to ask."

"HIBARI! PICK DARE TO THE EXTREME!"

Hibari glared at him.  
"Loud herbivore, I do not take orders."

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU PICKING TO THE EXTREME!"

"Dare."

Tsuna facepalmed.  
"Why get angry at him if you were going to pick that anyway?"

"PULL DOWN GOKUDERA'S PANTS TO THE EXTREME!" (A/N: Thank you NoodleCat!)

Hibari glared at him then jumped out the window, leaving a red-faced Gokudera to shout at Ryohei.

Reborn looked at Rosa, who shrugged.  
"Guess you can't keep him in a crowd for long." Then she smiled brightly. "Since Hibari left, I'll be asking now! Haru, truth or dare?"

Haru clenched her fist.  
"Haru is feeling brave, so Haru will pick dare desu!"

"Kiss Tsuna."

"HAHIIII?!/HIEEEEEEE!" Came a pair of screams from two certain people.

Bianchi patted Haru comfortingly on the shoulder.  
"If it's for love, you can do anything."

Haru quickly thanked the woman, before turning to Tsuna who backed away.  
"HARU HAS STRENGTHENED HER RESOLVE! Tsuna, come here!"

"HIEEEEE!" Tsuna ran downstairs and out the door, Haru following him and chasing him through the streets.

Sorry everyone! I know this is a really late update and it's really short, but I'm not even meant to be on my computer so please bear with it. Holidays are coming up soon though, so a lot more updating then ^-^


End file.
